


It can get easier

by Kuuttituutti



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-09 00:30:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13469889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuuttituutti/pseuds/Kuuttituutti
Summary: Lup dies early this cycle. After everyone else has already gone to sleep, Taako and Barry decide to spend their night talking and trying to make themselves feel better





	It can get easier

**Author's Note:**

> Aka Barry and Taako get drunk and bake.

”It never gets easier, does it?” Barry broke the silence.

”No” Taako answered without even thinking. He just stared down to his own hands. ”It felt just as bad the first time, and if there will be more times, it will feel just as bad. And knowing her, this will not be the last time” he continued after a small, shaky breath. The silence filled the room again as the two men just sat on around the table. Taako sniffed quietly and leaned back on his chair. On table in front of him he had a large glass of wine, that was almost full. Barry had declined the offer to share the bottle and had settled for tea.

Others were already asleep. Before that, they had all sat around the table and talked, but one by one the had wished others a good night and gone to get some rest. The kitchen felt empty. They had lit a small magical oil lamp in the middle of the table, that lit the room with it’s glow.  
”Do you remember your first time dying?” Barry asked carefully, rising his eyes from the tea mug he was holding. Taako stared at the ceiling for a moment before he answered.  
”Well, I have not died that many times, like three or four times, so it’s pretty hard to forget them” Taako chuckled and looked at Barry kind of amused. ”I remember that it did hurt, for a bit for sure. Then for a while I saw nothing but light. But then I was back on the Starblaster and I felt as good as new. And it was so weird to see you all like worried and like that. A weird experience for sure”. He took a long sip from the wineglass.  
”How ’bout you Bluejeans?” Taako asked curiously, tracing his finger on the edge of the glass. Barry gulped down some tea, and answered calmly:” Pretty much the same experience as you. I have died like five times, and every time it has hurt. A lot, especially the first time. And I remember being really scared of dying, even though I new I would be back soon. But yeah, I blacked out, saw nothing but light and then I was back. And I remember that Magnus hugged me so tightly I thought I was going to die again the and there” Barry laughed.  
”Yeah same thing here. To be honest if he wanted to he could pretty much crush me with his hugs if he wanted” Taako chuckled in to his hand and tried to take sip of his wine.

”By the way, is that Davenport’s wine?” Barry asked as he sat up to go and boil more water.  
” Now that you mention it, I’m not really sure…” he answered and looked at the bottle’s etiquette more closely.  
”I just took the first bottle I found. Just let me get drunk without making me feel guilty about drinking our bosses wine” he said as he took a sip straight from the bottle.  
”Are you sure you don’t want to taste? This shit is amazing” Taako said and offered the bottle to Barry. Barry glanced at the kettle on the stove, but in the end shrugged his shoulders and reached for another glass on the table and let Taako pour the well-aged wine in to it. Taako was already getting a bit tipsy, but for some reason could keep his hands steady. And Taako wasn’t lying. The wine was like the best thing he had tasted in a while.  
”Woah” Barry gasped softly.  
”I know right? It must be magical” Taako chuckled. ”Even me, who is cursed to taste fucking go-gurt whenever I drink something can enjoy this. We should go ask Davenport in what cycle he got this. Do you even realize how hard it is to just get drunk but the only thing you taste is fucking lime go-gurt?!”.  
Barry laughed a bit too loudly than he meant to and Taako poured him more wine.  
”Why the heck did you make everything taste like go-gurt?” Barry asked, wiping his glasses, still chuckeling.  
”It was my first spell. And it was Lup’s idea by the way. First it was the most awesome thing ever, but after like hundred years, you really wish you could punch your past-self right in the face” Taako explained bitterly, but still smiling the whole way through.  
”Yeah I wish I could sometimes punch my past self too. Or tell him to do things, I now regret not doing” Barry said and took a sip of wine.  
”Like telling Lulu that you love her earlier?” Taako smirked and Barry almost choked in his wine. He coughed loudly and Taako could see blush rising in his cheeks.  
”Yeah...”, he said and smiled.

”Oh god, do you know what did I go through that one cycle when both you and Lup came to talk to me about your feelings and I just really wanted to yell something like ”Kiss already fuckers” or something like that. I’m not good at keeping secrets and even worse at talking about feelings. Like you both had a a chance to go talk to like Lucretia or Merle but no, you both decided that ”hey let’s talk to the guy that is just as confused as I am” he can surely help. Spoilers: I don’t know how!” Taako ranted. Barry was now giggling uncontrollably, tears flowing from is eyes as Taako continued ranting.  
”You two owe me one. If I ever find myself crushing over some superhandsome guy, you have listen to me cry about how great his booty is” Taako ended his rant, staring right in to Barry’s eyes.  
”I promise to listen” Barry answered and chugged the wine down his throath.  
” Hey Bluejeans, you know what we should do?” Taako said with a hiccup. From the information Barry had gathered Taako was now pretty drunk. And so was Barry himself.  
”What should we do?” Barry asked as Taako took a wobbly step towards the kitchen shelves. He grabbed some flour and sugar.  
”Let’s bake something! I don’t tomorrow to be just another day of us talking about how sad it was that my sister died. Let’s bake fucking cookies! That will make everything all right!” Taako yelled and tied his hair on a bun.  
”Yeah let’s bake!” Barry joined Taako and reached for the almonds.

Lucretia couldn’t believe her eyes. She almost burst out laughing as she saw the scene before her. She tried her best to keep it quiet as she didn’t want to disturb others.  
”Is everything okay Lucy?” Magnus asked as Lucretia was giggeling with tears in her eyes on the hallway. Lucretia just pointed at kitchen. Magnus wasn’t as good at holding his laugh as Lucretia was.  
Taako snored on the floor, face white with flour, holding a whisk in his hand. Barry was sleeping next to him, apron tangeled around his waist and a baking bowl on his head. The whole kitchen was a mess. Flour and sugar was scattered all around the kitchen floor. Two empty wine bottles and a couple small bottles of were standing on the table and on the counter there was two trays full of half-burned cookies.  
As Magnus let out a booming laugh Barry woke up. He caughed out some flour out of his lungs.  
”Can you be a bit more quiet please?” Barry grunted, raising his bowl covered head from the floor. Taako continued snoring not caring that two of his crewmates were howling with laughter. When Lucretia finally calmed down and catched her breath, she finally chuckled out a question:  
”What happened here?”  
Now Taako also raised his flour covered face from the floor.  
”We made you cookies!” Taako announced happily.

Lucretia carefully stepped over Taako and just looked at the mess in all it’s glory. Just then she noticed the bottles on the the table.  
”Oh shit. Magnus what’s the time?” She asked as she read the etiquette on the bottle.  
”About nine I think? Why you ask?” Magnus asked confused. But as soon as Lucretia turned with the two wine bottles on her hands, he understood.  
”I’ll take Taako and Barry somewhere safe to freshen up. You clean here. Davenport shouldn’t wake up till ten, that gives us an hour” Magnus said and swooped Taako up to his shoulder and helped Barry up.  
” But how are we going to get more wine?” Lucretia tried to ask nervously, but Magnus was already rushing out, carrying both Barry and Taako on his arms. His run was however stopped fast by a small gnome standing in their way.  
” Would someone please explain, why you felt the need to wake me up this early?” Davenport yawned and rubbed his eyes.  
” Heyyy captain. Nothing wrong, I’m just taking Barry and Taako to…to find the light of creation” Magnus smiled nervously. Davenport crossed his arms and started to tap his feet.  
”We made cookies!!” Taako shouted happily, hanging limp on Magnus’s shoulder. Magnus smiled wider.  
” Taako, quiet please” Barry murmured. Davenport stared at the two and then back at Magnus.  
” No no you don’t need to go there” Magnus tried to stop the gnome as he started to march towards kitchen. But Davenport was determined to see the kitchen. As Magnus started run as fast as he could, he could only hear his captain yell:  
”What the fuck!?”  
Magnus got the feeling that soon they would not only mourn the loss of their arcanist and loved crew member, but also the lives of two hangover idiots.


End file.
